MANICIES GASARE: User guide and Manual
by Manicies
Summary: I wrote one  w    The originals are by Lollidictator  GO. NOW /u/1664187/LolliDictator      This one is of my OC, Mani, who also represents me  3


**MANICIES GASARE: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**You've just purchased a MANICIES GASARE unit of your very own! To ensure that you use your new buy to the very best of her abilities and that you avoid painful, completely unexpected brushes with death, we've provided you with this manual.

Name: Manicies Gasare. Will respond to Mani, Myra, Shankti, Yukiko, Noyuki, Nikiyu, etc.

Age: 14

Place of Manufacture: ...We aren't sure where she comes from.

Height: 169 cm

Weight: N/A

**Your MANICIES GASARE unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) grey and white hoodie

One (1) long dark grey pants

One (1) sketch book and standard stationary

One (1) small notebook with standard stationary

One (1) Toshiba Laptop

One (1) Wacom Bamboo tablet

One (1) Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2) Cosplay (including wig, pants, and fake keyblade)

**Programming**

Your MANICIES GASARE is equipped with the following traits:

Professional Author: In need of cash? Well, here's your answer! MANICIES GASARE is one of our most skilled writers, if a bit slack. Give her a lot of time, motivation, and an idea, and she'll soon have a lovely long book written for you!

Study help: She is a huge favourite with teachers, and if you manage to get in the same class, she'll happily help you with your school work if you're having problems! However, you may have to bribe her if you're being annoying, or if she's in a bad mood.

Karaoke partner: She may be a little stage-shy, but give her a song she knows and likes, and the motivation to sing it, and she'll happily belt out a few verses and a chorus or two. Your only problem now is that she only knows Japanese songs…..

**Removal of your MANICIES GASARE from Packaging:**

MANICIES GASARE is a little hard to wake up, but is not as extreme as other units. However, she has a tendency to shriek her lungs out if you tick her off, so for your ears, we have compiled a list of ways to wake your unit up.

1. Put any episode of any anime she likes, or any music from the Japanese bands Abingdon boys school or Nightmare, and stand well away, as she will smash the box open to go listen to it properly.

2. Put on an episode of NCIS. She will be out faster than Gibbs can shoot.

3. Find her block of chocolate, and open the top and wave it around the open lid. However, she will steal the chocolate from your hand if you're not quick enough and won't come out.

4. Alternatively, you could just knock her box and leave her alone. Once she's awake, she'll stay where she is for a while then will finally feel motivated enough to climb out. However, if you do that, you may need to offer her assistance.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully waking your unit, you may reprogram her to any of the following settings:

_Bubbly (default)_

_Friendly (default)_

_Serious_

_Snide_

_Depressed (locked)_

_Furious (locked)_

MANICIES GASARE comes normally in _Bubbly_ and _Friendly_. She can be a wonderful friend, and is always willing to share a laugh or two with you, and making up some bad jokes in her own terms. She will usually not swear in either of these modes.

_Serious_ can be accessed by giving her a good book to read; she will become quiet and withdrawn as she endeavours to finish it, or at least find out what happens. She will snap out of this when the book is finished, which won't take very long at all. For all you normal people, she is easier to deal with in this mode.

Every now and again, she will start to make barely concealed _Snide_ comments, usually obviously doubting the presence of some of your parts, if you are male, or implying that you like to do morally wrong things. She will usually snap out of it if you give her some chocolate, or make a good come back in return, in which she will turn to the unusual combination of _Snide_ and _Bubbly_; it usually entails that she will swear a fair bit and be making sexual references.

One of her locked mode is _Depressed_, and unfortunately, it is very easy to get her into this mode, as she is unusually sensitive. All you really have to do is say something about her that might cause harm, and it usually does. It may entail her curling into a foetal position, crying every now and again, and sighing a lot. But usually, she'll just become really quiet and not smile often. She will snap out of this on her own. Trying to reason with her, saying that it was just a joke, may cause her to go into her last mode, _Furious_.

_Furious _can be quite terrifying, as she gives the most deadly death glares, and becomes very condescending. However, this is just the prelude, for if you continue to do whatever it is that annoys her, she will scream at you for no good reason. She will only do it once or twice in one bout of _Furious,_ as it hurts her throat, but she will still slam things and try to purposefully hurt you without it being obvious. To get her out of this, just give her a good book or something to distract her and she will calm down surprisingly quickly. However, if you give her a bad book, she will start to sulk, and will still be fairly surly and rude until she calms down.

**Cleaning**

Your MANICIES GASARE can clean herself perfectly fine, but may have trouble remembering to wash her hair, and will get very embarrassed if you imply you want to bathe with her. She usually has showers, out of habit.

**Feeding**

MANICIES GASARE is a fairly amateurish cook but will successfully cook pancakes, toast, and Spaghetti Bolognaise. She also makes a mean milkshake.

**Rest**

Your unit has absolutely no problems with staying up past midnight, and no matter the time, it will rarely affect her in the morning. If you leave her alone, she'll go to bed when her eyes start to hurt. She usually wakes up before seven, but is just too lazy to get up.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My unit ran out of chocolate, and is sulking at me until I get her some more.

A: You can just go down to the shop and buy some more.

Q: I pointed out that her hair was funny, and she got really depressed. How does that work?

A: As we have pointed out, she is very sensitive. She is upset about her hair, as it is beyond control and has to be wet down for it behave mildly. Just give her a waterspray bottle, a brush, and a big block of chocolate to show that you're sorry.

Q: I hid her laptop, because she uses it to much, and now she took mine in return!

A: Just give her back her laptop. She may be a little surly, but she'll happily return yours. However, there is nothing you can do to make her stop playing with her laptop. Just leave her be.

Q: My friend accidentally knocked her book out of her hand into the mud, and she spazzed out, leaping on her/him and thumping her/him while shouting cuss words. What happened?

A: One thing she has never liked is when people interrupt her reading. Worse yet, if the book is damaged beyond repair, she will despise this person unless they buy her a replacement and a big block of chocolate. However, she may also become depressed if the book really meant something to her.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: She refuses to come out of her room, and holes herself up in front of her computer, pulling her knees up to her chest, reminiscent of L.

Solution: Not so congratulatory, you've unlocked her _Hikikomori _mode. To be frank, that's shut-in in Japanese. This may occur if something prevented her from accessing her laptop for a while, and this is pretty much her catch-up session. It will die down once she's got her fill.

Problem: When you opened the box, a normal MANICIES GASARE appeared to be there, but she is horrifyingly strong and lightning fast.

Solution: Congrats! We have sent you the _MANICIES LONGFANG_ unit. She is exactly the same as a normal MANICIES GASARE unit, but she is a lot faster and wicked strong, as you have noticed. She is also much better in a fight, and can defend you very easily, whether with hand-to-hand, or with weapons, as she can summon any number of them; Knives, Daggers, Swords, a Keyblade…

**End Notes**

With enough care, love, and chocolate, you'll find MANICIES GASARE to be a wonderful companion! We wish you luck and hope you have a good time with her!


End file.
